Can gaming find love?
by Melody Darkblood
Summary: *Summary inside*
Summary: When Jack Frost bought Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn, he didn't expect to find someone on there he'd be fond of. Maybe a little too fond. He just bought the game to get his mind off of things, not to fall in love.

When Rapunzel Corona brought Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn, she just wanted to escape the world of cruelty and abuse. She wanted to get away from all of the bullies and one bully in particular, Jack Frost. And not to mention her abusive stepmother. But while she knows he's there, she'll have another reason to smile.

But little did they know how much this game would change their lives.

Amazing cover by kellyclarito on Wattpad

Waring: this chapter has abuse, but it is very little. Feel free to skip if you're not comfortable.

Jack's POV

"Jack! Come eat now!"

"I'm busy!"

"This is the last time, Jack! Come eat now!"

"In a minute!"

"Don't make me come up there and get you!"

"Come on, sis, I'm in a dungeon!"

"I don't give a rat's ass! Come eat now!"

I rolled my eyes at my older sister. Finally I defeated the dungeon and went downstairs.

"Okay, Ice Queen, I'm here."

"Sit." She demanded.

I sat as told and looked at my other sister.

"You should've seen her face, Jack! Elsa's face was red as a tomato! I was worried for you for a little bit." She said the last part sheepishly.

"Sorry to worry you, Anna."

Elsa set the plate of food in front of me.

"I shouldn't of given that money to you in the first place." She sat down. "And I swear, Jack Frost, I will ground you for a year, if your grades go down."

"Yes, Elsa." I rolled my eyes.

"Elsa, where's mommy, daddy, and Emma?" Anna piped up.

I froze. Anna was asking that question again. Anna's only eight and still doesn't understand the concept of death. Ever since our parents died on a cruise with our new baby sister, things never been the same. Elsa moved back in to take care of Anna and I. It's only been a month.

"Oh, sweety, I told you already. They're on their cruise." Elsa replied.

"But, its been forever!"

"They'll come back soon." Elsa reassured her.

Anna sighed. "I'm not hungry anymore."

"Anna, you need to eat." Elsa told her.

"Can I eat later?" She asked.

"Sure." Elsa reluctantly agreed.

Anna ran to her room.

"You can't hide this from her, Elsa. And when she realizes mom, dad, and Emma aren't coming back from their little "cruise" she'll be crushed." I snarled.

Elsa look at a loss of words. Her eyes widened. That's when I realized I've never spoken to her that way.

I sighed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't of spoken to you that way, Elsa."

Elsa put her hand on mine.

"Jack, I know what I'm doing." She smiled sweetly.

"May I be excused also?" I asked.

"Sure."

I got up and went upstairs to my room. There's someone I really wanted to talk to.

I got on Final Fantasy and looked if she was on. She was and I instantly sent her a message.

guardian of fun: Hey, PrincessxOfxSunshine, you there?

PrincessxOfxSunshine: Hey :3

I smiled. She was my best friend on here. We would often trade and go into dungeons together.

Rapunzel's POV

I ran home as fast as I could. I was already five minutes late, and I knew I was going to get a beating, but maybe just maybe she'd be running late. I was spending time at the library when time seemed to of flied by. I was supposed to be home at four when she got there.

Sadly, luck was not on my side today. Outside on the porch, stood my very angry stepmother with a belt ready in hand. I slowed my pace to a fast walk.

Once I reached mother she glared at me.

"Inside, NOW!" She yelled.

I flinched.

I walked to the basement, as I knew what was coming. Mother trailed behind me.

"Rapunzel, I told you never to be late."

Mother raised her hand.

"Believe me, this is going to hurt me more than it's going to hurt you."

She slapped me straight across my face. I fell backwards, as she took out her belt.

She hit me stomach.

"Agh!" I yelled in pain as I curled into a ball, clutching my stomach.

My tears began to spill out.

"Don't cry!"

She hit my back.

"Ah! P-please s-s-stop." I pleaded.

"I'm not even close to being done."

She raised the belt again, hitting my head.

I screamed, as my vision started to get blurry.

I woke up on the cold basement floor. I sobbed. Mother came down.

"Get up! Go to your room! You're not to leave for anything! I'll bring your dinner soon."

I got up and ran upstairs to my room.

I sat on my bed, thinking. The one person who always made me feel better, was in a video game.

I signed into Final Fantasy and not even five minutes passed when I got his message.

Guardian of fun: Hey, PrincessxOfxSunshine, you there?

I smiled as my tears dried. I took out my keyboard and replied.

PrincessxOfxSunshine: Hey :3

Guardian of fun: Ready to do some dungeons?!

PrincessxOfxSunshine: oh most definitely!

Guardian of fun: aha okay!

Maybe luck was on my side after all.

7:00 a.m.

I woke up and got ready. I sighed as I got ready for another day of bullying. I put a long sleeve shirt and pants to hide my bruises, despite it was going to be at least 80℉ outside.

I sighed and got my stuff ready and walked out the door. Mother was already at work.

I walked to the bus stop, which only had me a little girl. I waited patiently for the bus. Once it arrived, I let the little girl go first. I found a seat in the back and sat there.

The bus dropped off the litte kids first then dripped off the high schoolers.

I was the last one off and walked slowly to the school.

I wasn't even close to my locker, when I feel myself being pushed against the wall. I gasped. I already knew who it was. Jack Frost.

He barely touched my right arm, when I screamed in pain and fell to the ground. I pulled up my sleeve and examined my right arm. Bruises and cuts. Not surprised.

I could've sworn I saw Jack's eyes widen.

"I-I didn't do that, did I?" He asked, scarred.

"N-no." I said, quietly.

"What happened?"

"Leave me alone."

"This is serious."

"And you think bullying me isn't?! Do you know what's it like to be hurt, to be lost, to be left out in the dark, to be kicked when you're down, to be pushed around, to be on the edge of breaking down, with no one their to save you?! No! You don't! Well welcome to my life, Jack Frost!" I yelled.

His eyes widened by my outburst. Lately he's been slacking on beating me up for awhile.

"We're from two different worlds." I whispered.


End file.
